Where Ice Blue Meets Warm Chocolate
by tengulover
Summary: Victoria just moved to Flowerbud, and already she has and enemy. And that Enemy is a pain in her ass and likes to give her those damn smirks that make her blush...Even though she hates him...at least that's what she thinks it is... OCxJamie
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

Hm...I made this because there just aren't enough of these kinds of fan fiction. Also, this story is for my best friend, Victoria Valent. She has always supported me. And I think that she will love this.

**Disclaimer:**

I do own harvest moon or any of the characters.

**Key:**

Normal text or dialog

'_Thoughts' or sarcastic remarks_

**Inner-self conscious**

**Disclaimer:**

I do own harvest moon or any of the characters.

**Key:**

Normal text or dialog

'_Thoughts' or sarcastic remarks_

**Inner-self conscious **

**Part One: A new start and weird dreams...that aren't dreams?**

Victoria Thompson stood calmly in front of her new home in flowerbud village at around nine o'clock pm. She looked around outside at the small stream beside her house. She smiled warmly down at all of the little colorful fish that were swimming around happily in the water. The soft moonlight shone on the water and made the scales of all of the fish. Victoria had always loved fish. Considering her mother used to take her fishing all of the time when she was a kid. She had cried her eyes out when her father used to catch fish and kill them for food. She never ate fish after experiencing that. She hated the idea of killing something so beautiful. Surprisingly though, she wasn't a vegetarian. She loved all meat, except fish. She looked down at the fish in the stream protectively. She decided that she would protect them at all cost. She would try and stop anyone who tried to kill them.

Victoria started to walk back to her house and giggled when the breeze played with her long chestnut hair. Which surprised her because she _never_ giggled. She grasped the door knob gently and opened the door. Victoria looked at the small room in front of her. The room had just been painted white. Her house had been furnished for her. Even so, the room was very plain. There was a small blue bed in the corner of the room, a table in the center, a small table beside her bed, a calender on the wall, and a T.V. Other than that the room was pretty much bare. Victoria dropped her suitcase's and opened the one that had her clothes in it. She pulled out a purple pair of pajama pant and a white tank-top. She quickly put them on and then remembered her box outside and her guitar that was beside it. The box had a number of little things that she had wanted to bring with her. Like her basketball and her photo-album. She sighed and walked outside in her bare feet. A few moments later, she arrived back inside and dropped her box and place her guitar beside it. She sighed again and dropped onto her bed with a small 'thud'. She quickly felt herself drifting off into her dreams.

In her dream, she was surrounded with beautiful flowers. She was in a...garden? In the center of the garden she saw a beautiful statue of a woman. The statue made her feel sad for some reason. Suddenly, three little sprites approached her. Surprisingly, this didn't startle her.

"Victoria, please save the harvest goddess! You need to collect enough musical notes to set her free for her stone prison" Victoria looked at them and smiled. She was a little bit confused, but she was happy to help.

"Um...if there's anything I can to to help...then I'll do it" Victoria said smiling. Suddenly, she was shoved to the ground and landed with a 'thud'. She looked up and stared into a pair of cold, ice blue eyes that were glaring down at her and were full of anger. Then the man turned her attention to the sprites.

"You can't expect a _pathetic_ new girl to be of much help. It would be much easier to let me handle it" The man said gruffly. The man looked down at Victoria again and smirked. "Admit it. This isn't your problem, you don't really want to help" The man didn't even wait for and answer and turned his attention back toward the sprites.

"Jamie! You shouldn't be rude! It would be much _simpler_ if you would just work _with_ Victoria to find the musical notes" The red sprite said to the man known as Jaime. Victoria had a shocked look on her face and Jaime looked disgusted at the thought.

"Like hell I would work with an ugly, little girl like her!" Jaime the looked down at her and smirked a little more. "Well...maybe not _little_"

Victoria was outraged. No one had ever spoken of her in such a manner before. She knew that she was a little plump and that she wasn't exactly pretty...but it wasn't like she needed to be reminded of it. She was completely pissed off and she had just met the man not even five minutes ago. It was a new record. "And what makes you think that I would want to work with someone like you? So far I've found out that you are an arrogant, rude, stuck-up, asshole who needs to get a-" Victoria was quickly silenced by the screaming of the little red sprite.

"Will you two just stop it!" The sprite's face was getting as red as its outfit. "I can't believe you two! You've just met and you're already acting like an old married couple" Jamie looked frustrated and if even possible...a little more disgusted. Victoria sighed deeply and gripped the grass she was sitting on tightly. "Now that's better. From now on you two are partners and I don't want to hear any complaints!" The man named Jamie scowled and then looked down at her.

"Hey brat! Since we're gonna be working together, what's your name" Jamie looked at her with a little smirk on the ends of his mouth. Victoria got up quickly and patted the dirt off of her pajama pants. She then put her hands on her hips and had an agitated look on her face. Surprisingly, her voice came out calm.

"Excuse me Mr. Asshole. My name is not _Brat_. It's Victoria! V-I-C-T-O-R-I-A!" Victoria's face was red and her head hurt. She was sick of even looking at the boy in front of her. He looked calm and unaffected while he was thinking. He laughed quietly and then smirked at her.

"I think I like b_rat_ better" Jamie flicked her small nose and turned to walk away. Just before he left he looked back at her and smirked again. "See you later brat" Victoria blushed and sighed.

When she had decided to move here she had hoped that she would meet nicer people...but it didn't seem like she would be that lucky. She looked down at the red sprite. It had a sympathetic look on its small face.

"I'm sorry Tori-don't mind if I call you that do you?-Jamie isn't really as mean as he seems, he just isn't good with people. The other people in the village are quite nice though. So please, just bear with him. Who knows, maybe one day you two could be friends" The little sprite smiled widely up at her. She could help but smile back at it's adorable face. She thought for a moment about what he said and sighed.

"Well...I guess you're right" Victoria picked up the little sprite and looked deep into it's eyes. Then she felt it's little hand touch her cheek. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded with a soft white light.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Tori. Goodnight" A voice said. Victoria lost herself to the light and faded back to reality.

Victoria's eyes fluttered open and she looked around curiously. She was still in her pajamas but she wasn't in the garden. She was in her bed...clutching a dinosaur pillow. The sun shone brightly through her window and she looked down at her skin. It seemed to glow. She rubbed her eyes with her arm. Victoria was as confused as confused could get. She didn't understand why she was in her house. She then remembered that the events that had happened last night were just a dream. She stood up and looked around. What shocked her was that all of her things had been put away neatly and her boxes had been disposed of for her. Victoria shook her head lightly. She quickly changed into a simple pair of ripped jeans and a blue T-shirt. She brushed her hair and then put it into a long ponytail. Before she walked out of the house she put on a brown pair of work gloves along with a her brand new pair of brown work boots. She stepped out into the warm, fresh air. The warm morning air blew gently onto her skin. Victoria's eyes rested on a petite yet curvy young woman with short, light brown hair. The woman had an adorable puppy in her arms. Victoria looked at the girl and smiled while holding out her hand. The woman shook her hand and smiled back.

"Hello, you must be Victoria, I'm Ellen. I work at 'Blue Sky Ranch' with my uncle and my cousin" Ellen smiled at her sweetly and Victoria couldn't help but smile back at her. Ellen looked at her and then down at the puppy in her arms. She looked like she had just remembered something important. "Oh! I was wondering if you would like to have this puppy. Our dog gave birth to a litter and this is the last puppy" Victoria looked down at the puppy with a sweet and warm expression on her face.

"I'd love to keep him!' Victoria reached out and accepted the puppy happily. Ellen giggled sweetly and Victoria couldn't help but giggle too.

"Well, I'd best be going. I have to work. I guess I'll see you later" Ellen smiled before walking off. Victoria looked down at the puppy who had become alert and excited. She sat him on the ground and thought about a name for a little while until she found the perfect one.

"I think I'll call you...Ace" Victoria laughed when the puppy responded with a small bark. "I'll take that as a yes!" When Victoria began walking down a path that led to a bridge she noticed that Ace hadn't left her side. She smiled and kept on walking. Victoria walked past the bride and past many trees. Then she noticed a big wooden building with smoke coming out of the chimney. She walked forward and opened the door. The warm air rushed through her. Inside was quite charming really. She could smell fresh wood, grass, fire, and iron. She looked around and noticed two men that looked around her age. She could only see one's face though. The taller on that she could see had dark brown hair that was covered by a blue-star bandanna. He was quite handsome in a boyish way. He was smiling at the slightly shorter one. The shorter one had the same color of hair but had on a camouflage head band. She couldn't see his face. The taller one noticed her and smiled. "Um...hello. My name is Victoria. I bought the farm beside the river"

The taller boy flashed her a brilliant smile that sent butterflies flying into her stomach. He nudged the man with the camouflage head band. The man grunted and turned around. Victoria blushed when she received a better view of him. Even under his loose shirt and vest, she could tell that he was muscular. He also had broad shoulders and amazing biceps. His skin wasn't tan, but pale. She noted his mouth, which held perfect full lips. His eyes were what struck her the most interesting. They were onyx. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he looked at her.

"Hey Tori, nice to meet you! My name's Joe and this is my brother Kurt. We're kind of...apprentices here. Our boss is out right now gathering supplies, but if you come back later I'm sure he'll be here" Joe then looked at her puppy and smiled. "Cute puppy. Does it have a name?"

"Yeah. I named him Ace!" Victoria said while picking Ace up and holding him out to Joe. He smiled enthusiastically and took Ace into his arms. Ace licked Joe's cheek happily. "I think Ace likes you!" Victoria laughed. Joe smiled and then laughed when Ace growled at Kurt.

"I agree with you Tori, but I don't think Ace likes Kurt much" Joe laughed and Kurt sighed before turning around and going back to his work. Joe looked at Victoria and smiled apologetically. He handed Ace back to Victoria who smiled back at him. She turned to look at the door.

"Um..I'm sorry but I really must be going. I still have to go around and meet everyone. I'll see you both around. It was nice meeting you. I'll be sure to stop by again sometime". Joe just smiled and nodded and all she got from Kurt was a small 'Bye'. She smiled at Joe and then stepped out the door. She put Ace onto the ground and started walking. Eventually, she noticed a pretty little farm. The sign read 'Spring Farm' in beautiful cursive writing. Victoria decided that the farm would probably be a great place to visit. She was about to walk in, but ended up colliding with someone. She looked up and gasped. She stared into those ice blue eyes and she felt all the blood drain from her face. Then she remembered that the last time that she had encountered Jamie, it was in a dream. He looked down at her and seemed to read her thought. He smirked and caused her to blush.

"Morning Brat" Victoria gasped and Jamie laughed. "I can't believe that you actually thought that last night was a dream!" Jamie kept laughing as her expression slightly changed. "You really are stupid" Jamie must have realized that he had struck a nerve because he had backed up slightly. Victoria felt so frustrated and wished that looks could kill because if they could...Jamie would've been about forty foot under.

"Jamie...you're such an asshole!" Victoria shouted as she prodded Jamie's chest with her finger. Jamie grabbed her hand roughly and pushed her away from him.

"Stop acting like a child" Jamie said calmly. Victoria was too angry to notice that a woman with pink hair had been watching them. She began prodding his chest again and looked at him defiantly.

"Go to hell" Victoria was about to speak her mind a little more but stopped when a pretty, young woman with pink hair stepped between them.

"Now...what brought all of this on?" The woman asked. Jamie just shrugged and walked away and Victoria shouted at him.

"Did I mention that you were rude?!" Jamie turned around and smirked at her. Victoria was beginning to really hate those stupid smirks of his.

"Yes actually, and_ I'm deeply offended _Brat. I think that I just might go home and_ cut myself now...because I'm so damn upset about it_" Jamie walked off and Victoria sighed. She hated sarcasm even though she did it on a daily basis. Victoria decided to push him out of her mind and then turned to the pretty, but confused pink haired woman.

"I'm sorry about that. My name's Victoria, I just moved into the farm by the river".

"It's fine. Jamie sometimes does that. You really shouldn't take anything he says to heart" The woman smiled at Victoria. "My names Nina, by the way" The woman looked like she had just remembered something because she immediately began looking through her bag. Then she pulled out a book and a small bag. "The mayor instructed me to give you these. It's a book on growing crops and a bag of turnip seeds" Victoria smiled and accepted them happily. "Now, you'd better be going. You still have to meet everyone right?" Victoria nodded and said her goodbyes before running off.

It was around six o'clock pm when she had finally finished visiting everyone. That is...everyone except the household of 'Blue Sky Ranch'. Victoria opened the door and immediately noticed Ellen who was smiling at her. "Hello Ellen" Victoria looked around and noticed a man drinking milk. She swore that she must have gasped. He was just so...handsome. He was tall and had a sun kissed tan. He was wearing a baseball cap on top of messy reddish colored hair. He was also very muscular. Victoria whispered to Ellen. "Who's that?" Ellen giggled.

"That's Blue, he's my cousin" Ellen said while pushing her toward him. Then Ellen smiled up at her cousin and pulled at his arm. He opened his eyes only to reveal a beautiful pair of sapphire orbs. "Blue, this is Tori, she's our new neighbor" Victoria smiled shyly up at Blue and then yawned. Immediately the boy had a concerned look on his face.

"Maybe you should head home and get some sleep. It's not good to overwork yourself" Victoria blushed and nodded before picking Ace up and saying her goodbyes. She set off for home and when she got there she immediately changed and went to bed. Shortly after, Ace jumped on her bed and curled up next to her. Victoria smiled warmly down at Ace and closed her eyes.

"Night Ace..." Victoria drifted off into her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

Well that was chapter one. I hope you like it. Review or I will not post chapter two. I need at least four reviews! :) All right...see you guys next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

Sorry that this is a WAY late. I had to go away to visit Family. Well...here's chapter two!

**Disclaimer:**

I do own harvest moon or any of the characters. Well...except for Tori.

**Key:**

Normal text or dialog

'_Thoughts' or sarcastic remarks_

**Inner-self conscious**

**Dedications:** This Fanfic is dedicated to my best friend Tori.

**Thanks for Reviewing: **

Trying to Breakaway- _I know. Jamie is kind of an asshole. But you got to love him. :)_

Cass The Homicidal Maniac- _Thanks! I hoped that it didn't end up bad. :p_

DiaDiamond95-_ Thank you. I hope that you'll like this chapter as well. ;)_

FutureCSICrystal-_ Alex is hot. But I'm afraid that he really won't be a main man in this story. But I have future plans for him in my next Fanfic (hint-hint) ;P_

**Part Two: Mysterious Notebook and Other Discoveries**

Victoria woke up earlier than normal. It was the beginning of her second day in Flowerbud. Already she had come to a conclusion about the people in town. Her conclusion was that everyone was nice and cared about one another...except Jamie. Victoria got a headache just thinking about the man. There was something about him that just pissed her off. Whether it was his rudeness, cruelty, or just the simple fact that he made her blush every time he smirked..she just didn't know. She sighed while sitting up in bed. That's when she decided that she should just ignore his mean comments. That was just the best thing to do when dealing with a man like him.

Victoria pulled herself out of bed and changed quickly. She didn't really care what she looked like so she just put on a sweatshirt and jeans. She also pulled out her work boots and put them on. They were simple and she liked them. Before she walked out the door, she grabbed an apple out of her bag. _'I'm really going to have to get a kitchen soon'_ Victoria thought while taking a bite out of her apple. Then, she noticed a package on her bedside table. She sat down on her bed and unwrapped it slowly. Inside, was a peculiar pink notebook with her name written beautifully on the cover. She opened it and was astonished. The pages literally glittered and the pictures moved! There were categories labeled 'Personal, Farm, Cooking, Relationships, Animals' and more. Victoria got curious and flipped to the 'Relationship' pages and immediately gasped. There were moving pictures of the person, their birthday, how much they liked her by heart-count, and there was even a small paragraph on them. Victoria had never seen anything like it in her entire life. She shut the notebook and noticed a pink rudsack and a wad of money. A little note was wrapped around the money. She read it silently.

_Dear Victoria,_

_These are small gifts for you as thanks for helping us. The money is for you to use as you please. There should be a total of 10,000G...but I'm not exactly sure. There might be a little more. Secondly, the rudsack can only hold eight items...so you may want to buy a bigger one later on. Third, the notebook holds all the information that you will ever need while in Flowerbud. I can't tell you all of it's secrets because that would take the fun out of it. Again...thank you._

_-Aurthur (the red sprite)_

Victoria smiled to herself. They were such kind sprites. She put her money in the money part of her rudsack before putting it on. She grasped her notebook and opened the door, only to collide with Jamie. He looked at her notebook and scowled.

"So you received one too" Jamie pulled out a similar notebook, only his was blue. He opened it and flipped it to the musical note page. He went down the list and sighed. "Looks like we have only one note...the 'Lonely Wolf' note, and I'm the one who got it. So it looks like it's your turn now Brat" Jamie scowled at her then noticed a dinging sound coming from her mailbox. The sound was high-pitched and irritating. He became frustrated immediately. "Hurry up and get your mail before I set your mailbox on fire"

Victoria got the message quickly and rushed over to her mailbox. Inside was a small package from an anonymous sender. She opened the package only to reveal a pretty pink pedometer. She smiled happily and clipped it to her belt. "Isn't it cute?" Victoria took one step and a bright light surrounded her. In her hands formed a glowing sphere that made a beautiful sound before it disappeared. "What was that?" Victoria asked. Whatever it was...it was beautiful.

"Note number one, the 'First Step' note. Now we have two notes..."Jamie looked at her as if not affected at all by the previous event. His cold blue eyes dared her to question him about it. She turned from him and looked in her notebook. Jamie grasped it and shut it. "Maybe we should keep these a secret" Jamie looked at her very seriously. "I mean...these obviously aren't your everyday notebooks" He gave her a look and turned around and began walking. He didn't even give her a chance to reply. Before he was out of sight he turned around and called out to her. "Well Brat, I guess we'll continue this tomorrow" Then, he was gone. Just like that. Without another single word. Victoria sighed and thought to herself. _'What the fuck was his problem?' _But she wouldn't run after him and pry. She wasn't really feeling up to it at this hour. So instead...she walked toward the Woodshop. Maybe Joe would be there again. He seemed like a very nice man. And perhaps...Kurt would talk to her.

Jamie walked down the simple streets of Flowerbud with a small smirk on his lips. He knew that he had left the brat a little angry. It was funny. The way she got all frustrated. Jamie chuckled softly and kept walking. He just didn't know what to think of the little brat. She was probably the only one in town who would pick a fight with him. The funniest thing was that she had just met him. Jamie finally saw his home come into view, so he made a beeline for his barn.

One by one, he brushed all of his animals. He loved each and every one of them. They loved him as well. They were probably the only things in the world that did love him. Jamie sighed while remembering his kind mother and his abusive father. Both were deceased. Jamie felt a cool tear fall down his face, but it was gone almost as soon as it came. The last thing he needed to do, was cry. Crying was for wimps, babies, and pathetic little girls. Jamie put the brush away and went inside when he heard rain. Maybe the sky was crying for him.

Victoria left the Woodshop as soon as she heard rain. She spent the last hour with Joe and Kurt. Joe seemed a very happy and warm-hearted man, while Kurt seemed a little rough around the edges. Joe had invited her to come and hang out again sometime soon. When Victoria got home, she greeted Ace happily. She played with him and fed him an herbal mix that her mother had taught her. It was apparently delicious and nutritious for puppies. Victoria's stomach growled. She was hungry...but all she had left, were various fruits, a couple sandwiches, and a bottle of lemonade. She pulled out the bottle and took a couple small drinks, then quickly put it back. She couldn't wait until she had a kitchen. But until then, she'd have to eat very sparingly. Which meant...one meal a day.

To distract her from her hunger, she plopped on her bed and flipped open her notebook. She flipped through the relationships section and smiled. Joe had one heart of affection for her. He must have really liked her, considering they had just met. Then...she looked at Jamie's page. The picture it held of him was actually quite nice. His lavender colored hair was blowing in the wind and he was leaning against a fence. His ice blue eyes stared at her. They looked like they could pierce through anything. That's when she noticed that Jamie was indeed quite handsome. Which completely fooled people that hadn't met him in person. Because his personality looked like shit. When she skimmed down the page, she noticed a chat box. _'That's weird' _Jamie thought to herself. Then she wondered if it would somehow connect her to Jamie. She smiled and wondered if what she was about to do seemed really stupid. Victoria took a pen and touched the box. Then...it happened.

The box began to glow and transformed into a 3D screen in front of her. A glowing headset materialized on her head. She looked at the screen with wide eyes before a voice spoke up.

"Hello. I am PROGRAM 9079B. Please wait while I connect you" The voice was that of a computer. After a while, the voice came back. "You are now in the chat area. From now on, this will automatically open whenever you log on. What is you're password?" The voice was asking her to reply. Victoria was still in shock but she quickly gave a word. It was a simple word that she was always able to remember. "Thank you Tori. Now, please wait shortly for Jamie.

A little while later, Jamie's annoyed face came up on the screen. He looked irritated at her. Victoria was still shocked. It was actually him. It was almost like web cam, but one thousand times better. He looked at her and sighed, but she blushed a light shade of pink.

"What do you want Brat? I'm kind of trying to eat right now" Jamie was looking at her while he gulped down some apple soda. This made Victoria even more hungry. Her stomach growled out of instinct. Suddenly Jamie's face became concerned. "Are you okay?" Victoria was just a little shocked. She never expected for him to be concerned. Victoria smiled shyly.

"Well...I haven't put in a kitchen yet. So I'm kind of running out of food. I've got to make sure that I eat sparingly" Victoria sighed. Jamie instantly looked irritated. He looked like he was going to regret what he was going to say.

"You shouldn't have to be in pain. So eat what you want. Tonight, come over and I'll make you food. I'm not completely heartless. And tomorrow, I'll take you up in the hills and show you were you can find natural foods like mushrooms, herbs, and honey. You can even find clams underneath the sand at the beach" Victoria smiled at him warmly. She was glad that she didn't object to eating clams. It was just fish that she didn't like. "Don't look at me like that" He was blushing. Victoria smiled again.

"Thank you Jamie" Victoria looked into his eyes and smiled again. This time, her smile was full of friendship and gratitude.

"Whatever. C'ya tonight brat. Try to be here around six" Jamie looked at her and then logged of. Victoria looked at the screen before logging off herself and closing the notebook. She wondered why her heart was beating so fast. Victoria looked at her ceiling and realized something. She had just made a few fantastic discoveries today. One, was that her notebook does amazing things. Two, finding musical notes was an awesome experience. And three, Jamie was nicer than her let people know.


End file.
